eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy Wiki
Welcome to the E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy Wiki! E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy is a RPG/FPS game from StreumOnStudios. Quoting the official website: --ID...ISM ...go ... -- FPS - RPG game. After an unending war with the metastreumonic Force, the powerful organization Secreta Secretorum you belong to is finally ready to undermine the head-strong federation, despite an intense struggle for power. The character the player embodies wakes up in a strange cave under the New Eden megalopolis after a fight and saw his fellow teammates die. He still remembers he's a member of the weird secret society E.Y.E, itself an armed branch of the Secreta Sectretorum. This last one will attempt a coup against the all-powerful Federation, a coalition of several worlds and planets ruling with an iron fist. He quickly learns that his own organization, E.Y.E, is plagued with internal conflicts, between the Jian faction, and the Culter faction he belongs to. The player is quickly torn between his superior and chief of the Secreta: the commander Rimanah who's a separatist with an unstoppable ambition, and his friend and instructor called the "Mentor". The Mentor tries at all costs, even the most subtle, to unite the two rival but sister factions. The player thus finds himself in the middle of a fratricidal war, as well as political conspiracies and quests for power, in which different groups and megacorporations are implicated. It is in this context of troubles and changes that mankind is once again attacked by a force of unknown origin, taking from humans their worst terrors with the purpose of causing their own destruction. Solo and multiplayer (LAN + ONLINE) FEATURES *The multiplayer, teamplay, co-op modes directly influence solo play, and vice-versa. The limits of solo and multiplayer games are finally left behind. *Psychological and mental traumas management. *25 weapons, different shooting modes, dynamic precision, drilling shots, iron sighting, extended zoom. *Complete hacking system with game play impact. 9 devastatingly subtle PSI powers. *About 20 NPC with non-scripted, fully reactive and efficient AI, endowed with a sense of initiative. Bloody close combat with technical detail. Incredible physical movement realism thanks to Source Engine physics. *Excellent replayability due to primary and secondary missions, dynamic environments, non-linear level progression, and random NPC spawn, type and appearance. Death doesn't penalize players: no need to restart the current mission. *Open-level gameplay for hours of play without reloading. PC SYSTEM REQUIREMENTS Minimum: *Supported OS: Windows® 7 32/64-bit / Vista 32/64 / XP *Processor: Pentium 4 3.0GHz, Athlon 64 3000+ or better *Memory: 1 GB for XP / 2GB for Vista *Graphics: DirectX 9 compatible video card with 128 MB, Shader model 2.0. ATI X800, NVidia 6600 or better *Hard Drive: At least 6 GB of free space *Sound Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible sound card Recommended: *Supported OS: Windows® 7 32/64-bit / Vista 32/64 / XP *Processor: Intel core 2 duo 2.4GHz or AMD Athlon 64 X2 4600+ *Memory: 1 GB for XP / 2GB for Vista *Graphics: DirectX 9 compatible video card with Shader model 3.0. NVidia 7600, ATI X1600 or better *Hard Drive: At least 6 GB of free space *Sound Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible sound card --End... log Off-- Category:Browse